


Assurance

by imbeccable



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, anyway virgil loves thomas more than he hates janus and that is a FACT, at least let me believe it is :(, it's before the ending card, me while holding up virgil and janus: these two have a HISTORY, rated T for uncensored swearing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccable/pseuds/imbeccable
Summary: Virgil has something very important to tell Thomas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> this basically came from a need for more Virgil interacting with Thomas content lmao. Depending on how you see him, Virgil might be a bit out of character? But since Virgil knows he's biased and knows he's been wrong before, I figured if he knew how POF ended, he might take a step back and think, just a little bit. I'll leave it at that, and I hope you enjoy!

"Hey."

Thomas nearly rammed into the door as he jumped back in surprise, a short scream escaping his lips before he noticed Virgil standing by his dresser. 

While he caught his breath, pressing a hand against his beating heart, Virgil deadpanned, "Wow, I thought we were over the whole 'screaming whenever I appear' thing."

"You _know_ it was surprise, not fear," Thomas grumbled, feeling his previous exhaustion return tenfold once the adrenaline drained from his veins. He stepped fully into his room and pushed the door shut, wincing as it slammed harder than he meant it to.

"Yeah, I know," Virgil said. "I just thought leading with sarcasm would lighten the atmosphere so the two of us could actually have a peaceful conversation after the whole ordeal that just happened down there."

Thomas paused in the removal of his vest and blinked at Virgil. "That's a little heavy handed."

"Yeah, well, I'm anxious, what do you want from me?" Now that he mentions it, Virgil does look a little on edge. He's shifting on his feet and his hands are moving in the pockets of his hoodie, almost like he's clenching and unclenching his fists. The fabric is pulled taut, too, like he's digging his hands into his pockets. Even his eye shadow is pretty dark.

Not that being on edge is out of character, but it usually only happened when they're all actually discussing hard topics, or when Remus or De… Janus are there. And normally Thomas also felt anxious and flighty. But he didn't.

Honestly, all Thomas felt was tired. He wanted to sleep for a million years, and even that might be too little. He didn't know if he had it in him to try and calm Virgil down from whatever's scaring him. He couldn't even muster enough energy to make Roman feel better.

God, Roman….

Thomas took a deep breath in and let it out, before finishing his task of removing the suffocating vest. He threw it in a haphazard Away direction and settled on the side of his bed. Ignoring his urge to collapse and pass out, he looked up at Virgil, who had continued his little nervous dance by his dresser, and smiled. "Okay, then… what do you need?"

Virgil winced at the obviously fake smile, but Thomas couldn't find it in himself to care too much. "N-Nothing, not really, I just… I don't…" He took in a deep breath himself, closing his eyes briefly and pulling his hands out of his pockets. He gestured with both of them towards Thomas as he reopened his eyes and said, "I trust you, okay?"

Thomas nodded, a confused note seeping into his expression. "Okay…"

"And-" Virgil continued, hands flying around in the area in front of him, "And I know recently I haven't exactly been the most helpful with certain, uh, issues, and I know things have been kinda awkward since- _y'know,_ but I just- I just wanted to say that—" He opened his arms then, like he was offering a hug, and gave a helpless shrug. "I trust you, Thomas, and I know that you wouldn't honestly do anything drastic unless you thought it through when it actually matters because it's usually me that makes you overthink hard decisions so much, which is why I needed you to know that I-" Virgil let out a breath. "I'm okay with your decision to let Deceit in."

Thomas blinked, his mouth falling open a little. He honestly hadn't known where Virgil was going with his speech there, but he didn't think Virgil would say that. He'd always been the most vocal about how much he disliked Janus and how they all shouldn't trust him, so hearing him give his approval was messing with his already drained brain. "What?"

"I said," Virgil replied, "that I'm okay with Deceit… with _Janus_ being here." Thomas hesitated, not knowing how to respond, and Virgil leapt on the chance to explain himself. "And like, I don't mean that you need my, like, _permission_ or anything to do this, or whatever, you're the boss of this whole thing and stuff, we can't really make you do anything you don't want to do"—which Thomas disagrees with, a certain incident with a snack-sized butterfinger and a HelloFresh Salsa Verde Enchilada coming to mind—"but I know I've been pretty blatant for my dislike of him, and Remus, and I just—" He harshly sighed, frustrated. "I have my own, personal reasons for not liking Janus and yeah, it'll be an adjustment seeing him all the time ag—er, y'know, just, like, in general, and I can't say I'll just let go of the animosity and grudge, but I just needed you to know that I don't hate you for accepting him. That I… get it, or whatever. I trust you, and I trust Patton, and if both of you agree that letting Janus in will help, then… you don't have to worry about it. With me, anyway…"

Lord, Thomas was too exhausted to comprehend anything. Virgil's words bounced in his head and it probably took longer than it should have for him to comprehend. By the time Thomas finally got that Virgil was saying he won't fight Thomas on this, Virgil looked like he'd rather the earth open up and swallow him whole rather than continuing this conversation. The thought would've made him laugh, or at least smile, before, but right then Thomas just felt nothing but relief.

"I don't…" he started and hesitated, because he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say. After another moment, he simply asked, "Why?"

Virgil's gaze dropped to the floor and stayed silent for so long, Thomas thought he wouldn't answer. Just when he was about to let it go, because he was fading fast and it would be rude to just pass out on one of his Sides— _"But it's Virgil keeping you up, even when you both know you need to rest, so who is it that's really being rude?" a voice that suspiciously sounded like Janus whispered through his mind. Thomas was and is tired of the constant good vs. bad. He's just… so tired…—_ Virgil finally whispered, "He's never… done that."

"... Done what?" Thomas prompted.

"The… The hand thing, with—with his glove. And he… he gave his name so freely, it took _forever_ for him to tell me and the others…" Virgil shook his head. "He's different, now, and I don't… I-I'm not sure, but maybe I was wrong. About him." He let out a bitter laugh and finally lifted his eyes to meet Thomas's again. "Wouldn't be the first time, right?"

The corner of Thomas's lip quirked up and Virgil's eyes softened and for a moment, it felt like old times. Then Virgil grimaced and looked away, and the spell broke, leaving two (well, one and one-sixth) hurt and tired people in its wake.

Thomas didn't really know what to do with this new development, but found that there was a little less of a weight on his chest. He had been distantly worried about the others, about how'd they feel. He'd been dreading the aftermath and the fallout and the inevitable, insistent fighting, and Virgil must've picked up on that. And then he wanted to lighten the burden somehow, even a little. That was… quite sweet of him.

Though, there was one thing that bothered him—"Wait, how'd you know about the whole Janus thing anyway?"

Virgil's face took on a bit of amusement. "Osmosis, Thomas, we know everything you do, remember?"

Thomas can think of multiple times when the Sides didn't know something Thomas did, and vice versa, but then again there have been times when they could touch him and give him things even though they and the things they conjure are imaginary, so maybe it's best to just leave it be. He doesn't have enough fucks right now to try and think about the specifics.

"Right…"

They're left in silence after that, both not really knowing how to end the conversation, because it felt like there was still something to be said. Thomas could feel a certain question swirling in his head, one that had been doing so since the trial that started this whole mess, but he didn't know if it would be appreciated. But Virgil said he'd trusted Thomas…. 

"Hey… Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"... Why do you hate Janus?"

The silence stretched on, and when Thomas finally looked at Virgil again, he looked like he was lost in a memory. "... Virgil?"

He blinked and refocused on Thomas, then sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

Thomas was already shaking his head. "No, c'mon—"

"No, seriously," Virgil insisted. "It's—It's fine. It'll come up eventually anyway and I've kept you from sleeping for long enough. I came up here to tell you I trust you and I did, so now we can both sleep for the next trillion years. Besides, we're in noncanonical territory right now, so it wouldn't even matter."

The reminder of his exhaustion hit Thomas like a truck, much like a lot of things did that night, and caused him to miss that last part. It suddenly took all of his strength to keep his eyes open. "Yeah, okay… if you say so."

"I do," Virgil said. "Get some rest, Thomas. You deserve it."

Thomas sleepily nodded and went to lie down.

"Actually, get into some pajamas, and _then_ get some rest."

"You right, you right…" Thomas forced his eyes open and stumbled to his feet. Virgil stepped out of the way as Thomas got to the dresser. He stayed while Thomas dressed, awkwardly averting his eyes, and followed Thomas to his bed. He pulled back the covers for him (Thomas blissfully ignored how that should be impossible, considering the previously mentioned imaginary-ness of the Sides), and when Thomas collapsed into the heavenly comfort, Virgil gently placed the comforter over him.

Thomas looked up hazily at Virgil, standing beside his bed, and smiled. "Good night, Virge."

Virgil smiled back and gave his signature two-fingered salute. He started to sink out, before Thomas stopped him again with a quiet, "Hey…"

Virgil looked up again and Thomas whispered, "Thanks. I love you."

Virgil pursed his lips, looking surprised, and Thomas realized it'd been a long time since he'd said that, if he ever had. He'd have to remedy that. After all, if he needed to spend time on self-care, that meant he needed to care for the aspects of his self too. It'd be counterproductive not to.

"No prob, Bob," Virgil replied and Thomas was sure that his voice was shaking. "I… love you, too."

Thomas's smile widened and his eyes slid shut. He was out before he even heard Virgil leave.


End file.
